Daniel (TDW)
Daniel is labeled the '''Quiet Player '''and competed in Total Drama: Westside. Biography Daniel has always been a quiet person. He is quiet in school and at home but he manages to keep some close friends. He signed up for Total Drama to become more open and talkative and maybe win the money of course. TDW Episode 1: He arrived without anyone noticing and was eventually placed on Team Super. In the challenge, he went up against Wesley, Kris and Brandon. He helped take down Kris and Wes but lost against Brandon. His team was put up for elimination by Cody and he barely survived in a vote of 5-4, Marcus was sent home instead. He also made an alliance with Jordan in this episode, which is the main reason he survived. Episode 2: In the challenge, he did well until Cody was trying to kick him off. He eventually lost and fell. His team was safe that night. Episode 3: He lost early in the challenge after falling asleep at the lunch table. His team was again safe that night and he voted out Nathan. Episode 4: Daniel made it to the middle in the challenge but was hit in his special places by Spikes and was out. His team was up for elimination that night but he again managed to avoid elimination when Jordan caused Caleb to yell at everyone. Episode 5: In the challenge he was out quickly after jumping in the water to try and save Wesley. He was safe that night and voted Zach but Brandon was eliminated instead. Episode 6: There was no immunity, just voting. He joined with Jordan, Wesley and Zach and finally took out Kris. Episode 7: There was no more teams. He was paired up with Jordan and they were both doing good until Jordan fell into a hole. Jordan told Daniel not to waste any time and just go ahead and Daniel ended up winning immunity. He voted out Zach that night. Episode 8: Brandon, Warren and Nathan returned to the game. He did good in the challenge until Cody made him crash. He voted out Nathan but in a shocking twist, it was a double elimination and both Austin and Nathan were eliminated. Episode 9: He was paied with Brandon in the challenge and won immuntiy. There was no vote that night because Warren punched Cody in the face and was automatically removed from the game. Episode 10: He won immunity after beating Brandon in the fight. He joined with Jordan and told him he would vote out Cody that night bit instead he voted and eliminated Brandon. Episode 11: Spikes went to visit the eliminated losers and they got to decide who to eliminate. No one picked Daniel and Wesley was eliminated. Episode 12: He did bad in the challenge after getting all the hard questions. Jordan won immunity but eliminated himself. Episode 13: The jury came back and Daniel lost in a 6-4 vote. Category:Total Drama: Westside